Play the Game
by SkylerOcon
Summary: Play the Game. That's what Marth must learn before he manages to ask Roy out. YAOI. don't like, don't read.


Yo… This is the one-shot I've been telling you all that I've been making. You know, the reason that I haven't updated any of my other fics in a while. Guess what? If you didn't read the summary, this has Yaoi which means two guys falling in love. Don't like? Don't press that review button and flame me, give me constructive criticism. Like? Give me constructive criticism anyway! Anyway, this is Marth/Roy. Once more, this is Yaoi.

**So, now that all the beginning proceedings are out of the way, let's begin, shall we?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It started off as what would be a perfectly normal day in Smash Mansion. Everybody was doing their thing and acting completely normal, even though that wasn't saying much by Smash Standards. The Ice Climbers were off playing with Paraca and Ness, all the couples were in the 'couples corner' and pretty much everyone else was being a bum and watching television down in the entertainment room.

Marth and Roy, however, were watching television up in their room. They had gotten sick of watching basketball 24/7, so they went up to their room to watch. While Marth was channel surfing, Roy was typing away on his computer, doing who knows what.

Marth had finally settled on watching an episode of 'Whose Line is it Anyway?' and then turned to Roy and asked, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Not much," Roy replied shortly, as he scooted his chair closer to the computer screen.

Marth noticed this, and said, "Then why did you just scoot in toward the computer?"

Roy blushed a little in surprise and quickly replied, "I dunno. Just did it subconsciously I guess."

Marth didn't trust Roy's word. Roy didn't usually just say 'I dunno' to something. Marth knew that Roy was up to something that he apparently didn't want him to know, "Whatever."

_"I'll just check the computer's history later," _Marth thought to himself, _Then I'll know what's up with him."_

As the day progressed, Marth eventually got bored of waiting in his and Roy's room, and walked down to the fridge to get something to snack on. He found an apple to eat, a large red one. Marth looked up from his treat and saw Roy walking down the stairs.

Marth began to think about his own thought's on Roy, _"I wish that Roy was anything like me… If he was gay, I might have a chance, but he's not. I guess, what I want isn't meant to be. Even if I could go out with Roy, and I don't want to imagine the persecution that would be made toward me if I did, I don't think it would feel right between us…"_

Marth slowly became lost in his thoughts, as Roy walked plopped down on the sofa next to Zelda the next room over. Marth soon realized that he had finished his apple and was walking up toward the trash, and happened to glance over at the couch and saw Roy lean in to kiss the girl. Marth saw this, and despite that this just confirmed his beliefs that Roy was straight and he would never have a chance, felt tears welling up in his eyes. He stormed up the staircase, being sure not to show Roy his tears.

He was up in his room before he even realized it. Marth was simply sitting their on his bed crying over what he had just seen. He didn't even know why it bothered him, it just did. He found the prospect of Roy being straight predictable, and quite honestly he wasn't in the least annoyed at Roy. He was more annoyed at himself.

Marth's mind was full of angry and dark thoughts, _"Why did I have to let myself become to attached to Roy? Why did I have to let him work his way so deeply into my heart? All I feel now is self-anguish, and just the feeling that death has overcome me… if only love was so simple… if only love was obtainable…"_

The tears continued to stream down Marth's face, as he glanced up and saw the brightly lit computer screen. His curiosity was piqued and he couldn't help but to look up at the computer screen. The screen was on iTunes, and there was an output box stating, 'Song, Play the Game. Artist, Queen. Successfully downloaded.'.

Marth cocked his head in confusion and found the song on Roy's iTunes. He heard the song and was immediately in a trance:

_Open up your mind and let me stand inside_

_Rest your weary head and let your heart decide_

_It's so ea-sy when you know the rules_

_It's so ea-sy all you have to do is fall in love_

_Everybody play the game_

_Everybody play the gaaaaame_

_Called love_

Marth continued to listen to the song and came to the realization that the song was right. He needed to stop lying to himself, he loved Roy and there was nothing he could do about it. Marth realized that he just had to suck it up and admit to Roy his feelings.

"_If I never do this, I'll never forgive myself. I'll never let it go."_

Marth bravely began down the staircase, but was stopped at the moment he noticed that Roy and Zelda were still down their making out. _"Doesn't anybody notice these things anymore?" _Marth though, infuriated, _"And why are they keeping their relationship such a secret? Isn't Zelda going out with Link?"_

In all his anger, Marth had never really stopped to think about how strange a coupling of Roy and Zelda would be. Roy, who was always open about things like that, and Zelda who was already going out with somebody made a very strange pair. Marth knew that something was up between the two of them. He decided to do something about it, "Umm… what are you two doing?"

Zelda and Roy jumped at the sudden voice. The two of them turned down blushing, as Zelda said, "Oh, don't tell Link! He'll get so mad at me!"

"What? I thought you said that the two of you had broken up!" said Link, astonished at what he thought was his girlfriend.

Marth's eyes glinted at the thought of what would happen if he told Link. Marth had suddenly felt an upsurge of rage as soon as he found out that Zelda had lied to Roy, "Hmm… looks like you've been doing a lot of things you shouldn't have been doing, Zelda. Cheating on your boyfriend, tricking a guy into thinking that he was your boyfriend and my best friend too! The nerve of you!"

Zelda's eyes began to water, "Marth! I never thought you of all people would be like that! Do your worst, tell my boyfriend! See what I care you jerk!"

Zelda stormed up the stairs as Roy said in a strangely calm voice, "Wasn't that a little harsh?"

Marth was at a loss of what to say. He had just blown up at Zelda, who was always very nice to him, "Yeah… I just got upset with her, that's all."

"Well then, go up and apologize!" Roy demanded.

Marth knew that he very well might not work up the courage to ask out his best friend again, suddenly said, "Wait-"

"No waiting, Marth! Get up their and apologize to Zelda, I'm mad enough at you as it is without you having to say some lame excuse!" Roy said in a disgusted tone.

Marth, clearly hurt by Roy's unkind words, suddenly understood how Zelda felt to have a close friend suddenly blow up at you. Marth began to feel tears welling up in his eyes, but forced them back down, because it would look strange for somebody to be crying over what was a rational excuse for being angry.

Marth had angrily strolled up toward what was Zelda's room. On the inside you could hear Peach trying to comfort her. Marth gave a less-than-inspired knock on the door as Peach opened it, saw Marth, and said, "Jerk."

Peach then let out a huff and walked off angrily.

Marth walked in, in a fashion that made him look like he was trying to dissolve into the walls. He then said quietly, "Sorry, Zel. I didn't mean any of that, I wasn't trying to be so mean."

"You could've fooled me," Zelda replied grumpily, still wiping tears from his eyes.

"I'm really sorry! Forgive me?" Marth pleaded.

"No. Not now or ever. Not even if I'm lying on my death bed in a few days, I will not forgive you Marth!" Zelda said defiantly.

Marth saw that it was no use as of right now, seeing as Zelda was in one of her 'moods'. He simply said, "Have it your way," and walked out of the room and back down to Roy in the lounge.

Roy wasn't down their, and the next place Marth knew to look was up in their room. Nothing in Marth and Roy's room. _"Where is Roy? One moment he's down in the lounge shouting at me to apologize to Zelda, and now he just disappears? That's not very Roy-ish!" _Marth debated with himself about where Roy went. Unfortunately, Marth soon found out.

"…You bitch!..." Marth heard a voice that sounded like Link's from a downstairs hallway.

"…she told me…" This one was Roy's.

"…You should've asked!..." Link's voice was full of hysteria.

"…I didn't know!..." Roy was panicking a little.

"…Shut up! You two-timing twit!..." Link had completely blown his top. Apparently, Link had overheard Marth's shouts of anger. As soon as Marth had time to realize that he had probably ruined Link's and Zelda's relationship forever, he heard a loud _WHAM!_

Then he saw Link walk back up the stairs, completely calm, "Oh, hey Marth."

"Umm… hi," Marth was unsure of what to say. All he could think right now was, _"Roy!"_

He walked down stairs to see Roy lying unconscious, with his head bleeding. He was lying sprawled on the floor, lying limp in a puddle of blood.

"Roy!" Marth cried out in fear, "Somebody! Somebody get Dr. Mario! Help!"

Peach came down the stairs and immediately said, "Marth, what did you do?"

"Me?" Marth returned in anger, "It was Link! He and Roy were in a shouting match about Zelda, and the next thing I know, Link's walking up the stairs, and Roy's half dead!"

Peach's face soon turned from anger at Marth to a sudden realization, she gave a chuckle and said, "I see. I'll go get the doctor, lover boy."

Marth turned a deep shade of crimson, as he let out cries of protest, "What? No! I'm not gay!"

"Yeah, and I'm not a blonde," Peach returned sarcastically as she hurried off to the doctor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About one week after the shouting match, Roy was recovering, and was managing to stay conscious for a little over seven hours at a time. Link was vastly agreed on as the culprit, and Crazy Hand had thought up of a… suitable punishment. Even Zelda testified against her boyfriend, which she says may soon be her ex-boyfriend.

Marth was glad that Roy was all and well, but still hadn't finished what he started with Roy. The whole reason this adventure had happened was because Marth was planning to admit his feelings to Roy. Marth was forced to face himself and admit to Roy his feelings.

Marth was sitting in the Hospital Wing, next to Roy's bed as Peach walked up and said, "So, you're planning to tell him?"

Marth gave a slight blush and replied, "Yeah. I guess I really do owe something to Roy, if it wasn't for the fact that I liked him in that way, this whole thing wouldn't have happened."

"Well then, you should apologize to him as well, I mean, this is your fault," Peach said jokingly.

"What! It is not!" Marth said defiantely.

"You just said it, you dolt!" Peach said angrily.

Marth turned a deep crimson as he said, "Just, let me tell Roy my feelings, ok?"

"Fine, fine," Peach agreed as she walked out the door.

Marth sat their for what seemed like hours. He simply sat their waiting for his friend to wake up. But, it only took thirty minutes. Marth guessed that when you have feelings for someone, every moment near then seems like an enternity.

Finally, Roy awoke, "Nnnngh… turn off the sun!" Roy complained.

"Well I'm glad to see your awake," Marth said somewhat sarcastically, somewhat happily.

"Hey! I'm glad to see I'm awake to. After what Link did to me, I wasn't sure when I would wake up," Roy grinned, looked up at Marth, and then had a look of sudden fear in his face.

"You ok?" Marth asked in a worried tone, "Maybe you should lie down a little longer."

"Yeah… I mean no! I mean yes! I mean… I'm not really sure," Roy said unhappily.

"What's up?" Marth asked, his voice now more curious than worried.

"It's nothing," Roy said in his 'I don't really want to talk about it' voice.

"Whatever," Marth suddenly remembered why he was there. He felt that he should tell Roy, wasn't sure whether or not Roy would except him after that. But, Marth suddenly remembered the lyrics to what had inspired him to tell Roy in the first place.

_Open up your mind and let me stand inside_

_Rest your weary head and let your heart decide_

_It's so ea-sy when you know the rules_

_It's so ea-sy all you have to do is fall in love_

_Everybody play the game_

_Everybody play the gaaaaame_

_Called love_

Marth felt suddenly re-inspired, "Umm… Roy I have something to tell you."

At that moment, Roy wasn't exactly sure how to respond. What he did not want to talk about was the fact that while he was knocked out, he and Marth were a couple. And, Roy had honestly wished he hadn't woken up. Roy wasn't sure if he would admit it or not, but he had fallen in love with his best friend. Link had done him a favor by knocking him out!

"What?" Roy wasn't sure what he wanted to hear.

"I… umm… well there's no easy way to say this, but I have… feelings… for you. You know, like-like type feelings," By this time, Marth was so deep a shaded of crimson that he felt like he was going to pass out.

Roy, also turned a deep shade of crimson. Fortunately, he did not feel like he was going to pass out, because if he did, he would most likely fall over dead. What he did feel though was a surge of relief that what he had heard was what he had wanted to hear. All Roy said in reply was not words, but an action. He mustered all of his strength and got up slowly. What Marth thought was going to be Roy getting closer to yell at him, or smack him up-side the head, was, in fact, a kiss.

Marth's eyes widened, at the touch of the lips of who he thought was straight. "Roy. I. We. What?"

"You brought this upon yourself," Roy said merrily as he brought Marth into another kiss.

Through all this, Marth was thinking, _"Wow… I really hadn't expected this. Well, it's what I wanted so I really shouldn't be complaining. But, it's sorta funny how this all ended up. All I had to do was listen to a song to get inspired and tell Roy my feelings, despite that it took me a week. I guess all you really have to do is play the game."_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well… there it is. I hope you all liked it. It's my first attempt at yaoi. Don't hate me if you're not into that type of stuff. And, no flames just because this is yaoi. It's just not right to flame people for a reason as bad as that. Just like I said at the top, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM!!!**


End file.
